


Pulling Rank

by Queerdinary



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: A litte break from WFH to shake of some writers block. :)~Q





	Pulling Rank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703123) by [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess). 



Captain, I am yours.

 

You call my rank -leave me gasping.  
I cant see you, and

your taste is still at the back of my throat and

I can feel your fingers ghosting over my inner thigh and  
You tell me my ass is such a pretty pink, that you'll make it better- but later. If I have been well behaved.  
  
You know me,   
I don't do anything by half, you know how badly I want you to just kiss me, to tell me how much you love me

                                           -I haven't earned anything yet except the leather in your hand as it cracks  
                                                    sharp against my skin.  
  
I know you ,   
I know how proud you are of your responsive captain  
The thrill of how wet your touch makes me,  
how I tremble when your voice groans in my ear because  
  
Last night I had you high strung and rigged tight like a violin  
and I played you with my mouth until you cracked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A litte break from WFH to shake of some writers block. :)  
> ~Q


End file.
